dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Spider
Spiders are aggressive Monsters that live in Spider Dens. They also be spawned from Spider Queen .They are generally nocturnal; only coming out in daylight if their den is attacked, or if the webbing from their dens is stepped on. Spiders are generally found wandering alone but will join together if one of them is attacked. When killed, Spiders drop Monster Meat, Silk or Spider Glands-- valuable resources used in crafting and for healing. Spiders take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Behavior Spiders caught outside during the day (such as if their Den was destroyed or they got stuck before reaching it) will fall asleep, though Spiders spawned from a Spider Queen will always be awake. Going near the sleeping Spider for a few seconds will wake it up and cause it to attack, though it will go back to sleep if it's outrun. If the player steps on the webbing around a Spider Den during the day, it will cause some Spiders to come out and investigate, and attacking those Spiders will cause the Spiders inside the den to come out and attack (if the player merely steps on a corner the spiders will go to that corner then retreat, but if the player stays on the sticky webbing for a longer period they will follow the player until death of the player or spiders or retreat when they travel to far). At dusk, Spiders leave their den and roam around. They will eat any meats on the ground including Monster Meat from previously killed Spiders. If left alone, they will return to their den at dawn. Spiders who get too close to a bright light source such as a Campfire will often be frightened and retreat; however, they can walk right up to fires and will do so if there is food for them. They will also chase the player close to the fire if angered. Hunting '''Spiders '''found wandering at night can easily be killed with melee weapons. When hit, Spiders will be stunlocked and unable to attack for a few moments, during which they can be hit again. After the first Spider is hit once other nearby Spiders will defend it. If they are far enough apart each Spider can be quickly killed before the others are in range. If the player is being chased by multiple Spiders close together he/she can kite them. This involves striking a Spider and then running out of range before other Spiders can attack. Over time each Spider will be hit multiple times and killed. Spiders can also be caught in small animal Traps. When placed on the ground Traps can be baited with any meat, even that which was gathered from their fellow Spiders, to lure in a Spider. Alternatively, Spiders can be lead into unbaited traps once they start chasing. One way to clear a Spider Den is to place several Traps and lead the Spiders (and Spider Warriors) into them after attacking the den to stir them up. At night, most Spiders will leave their dens. Larger dens, however, contain many Spiders (Tier 2 and 3 dens spawn Spider Warriors), and only a few leave at a time. When one of these Spiders is killed, another Spider will emerge to take its place. Killing these Spiders as they leave will slowly empty the den and allow it to be destroyed. Emptying a den in this manner will also prevent the spawning of Spider Warriors, who will spawn if the den is attacked before it is empty. Due to a spider being able to be stunlocked Wendy can use this to here advantage with Abigail, as her attack is frequent and can hit more than 10 spiders at once, allowing the spiders to be killed swiftly and quickly with little to no damage to Abigail. It is best to attack the spiders at dusk or night so as to deal the most damage to them. When fighting spiders along with pigs they can eat the spoils of the battle (Meats and Pig Skins) very fast, so when trying to gather resources you have to be fast and usually you can't manage to get what the pigs drop as they die to the spiders. Trivia * At night, a Spider will attack a player's wall once and then retreat. * When a Spider's nest is burned indirectly (i.e. burning the forest around it), or they are spawned by a Spider Queen they will walk around during night and sleep outside during the day. * Spiders are the mobs with the highest variation in the game, with six variations when you include their queen. * Pigs used to eat dropped meats as fast as the spiders but now they have a delay. Gallery File:Spider.jpg|Normal, frightened, and aggressive Spider. File:So_many_spiders.jpg|Twelve Spiders sleeping outside of their Spider Dens. File:Spiders sleeping.png|Spiders sleeping next to their burning Spider Den. Wilson Spiders|Wilson surrounded by Spiders. 2013-06-04_00030.jpg|Spiders eating Meatballs Frozen Spider.PNG|a frozen spider Spideridle.png|A normal spider. Merm vs spider2.png|Spiders at war with Merms. Spider baiting.png|Some spiders killed from a tentacle. sleeping spider.png|Sleeping spider. eating spider.png|A spider eating trapped spiders.jpg|Spiders can be trapped Category:Monsters Category:Mobs Category:Spiders Category:Sanity Loss Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Followers